


Black and Blue

by santino



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Besotted Bruce Wayne, Bottom Clark Kent, Breeding Kink, Clark has breasts, Clothed Sex, Codependency, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Not ZSJL Compliant, Omega Clark Kent, Oral Sex, Paranoia, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bruce Wayne, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Pregnant Sex, Top Bruce Wayne, Unplanned Pregnancy, slight daddy kink, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santino/pseuds/santino
Summary: Sometimes the world that took unforgivingly could also give Bruce something like this so generously, whether or not he was ready.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53
Collections: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks SO MUCH to Trinket, Percilout, and my amazing betas: Q, whippedcloudsofcream, and lorraine98. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Any resemblance to Hereafter by vesper_house is only due to the fact that I treat that fic as the ultimate Superbat bible.

Nobody deserved this love. Unbridled, brave in its liberty. Freely given and pure. 

Nothing was ever free, and accounts didn’t always settle in the end. Bruce was eight, standing in that dark alley, when he was introduced to the damned concept of unfairness — ugly, true and constant. Justice was man-made, forced or structural. Rage was him in the depths of Gotham, tipping the scale of life into a moment of perfect horizontal. It had always been this for the past twenty years of his broken existence.

Then love was him, on the bedroom couch, watching Clark proudly peel back his shirt to examine his bump in front of Bruce’s floor-length mirror. He was sunlight personified in gloomy mornings of November, and this day it was no different. He lit up every inch of the room through the glass and spilling onto the meadow. He lit up every part of Bruce.

Nobody deserved this joy. Pervasive and unsolicited. Especially not Bruce.

And yet.

He was loved. And he was happy.

“Come take a look, B,” Clark said. Bruce was standing up before he even finished his sentence. Clark’s fingers trailed up the curve of his stomach, a touch so light from someone who could move worlds with his bare hands if he ever wished it.

Bruce stopped behind Clark in front of the mirror and pulled him closer, his front flush against the omega’s back. Clark twisted in his arms. He was no short man, but Bruce was built in such a way that Clark had to look up to him. And look, he did. Cornflower blues gazed up at him in delight, and if it weren’t apparent in his eyes, his grin said everything. 

_Are you pleased with me?_ Bruce wanted to ask. Sometimes he knew the answer, but sometimes he forgot. Moments like this one, he thought the answer should be clear, but he never felt like it was enough. Clark could ask him for the world, and he’d give it to him by nightfall, but all he’d ever asked from him was his love.

And… a pup.

Clark had wanted the baby after all, even when Bruce was too afraid to build a family. He had felt there was too much missing inside him for him to be worthy of raising his pack. Until the pup actually came into their lives, conceived off-heat, and Bruce realized that the world that took unforgivingly time and time again could also give him something like this so generously, whether or not he was ready.

The alpha leaned down and kissed him, slow and sweet. Forty-five years of his life and the roads—twisted and painful—they all led Bruce to him, right now, like this. The omega made a small noise against his lips and melted in his arms, a comfortable sway, unaware of exactly how much he meant to Bruce. Nevertheless, the alpha was ready for the weight of him, all Clark and a little more. 

Bruce spanned his palm on the underside of his omega’s belly, feeling his roundness, the taut skin. At five months, he was bigger than they expected, even when the Doctor assured them they had just one in there. Not that they would’ve complained if they had twins. He was sure that would delight Clark. 

Their lips parted with a soft sound. Kissing Clark was nothing short of a drug, and his eyes stayed closed, mapping the omega’s jaw and behind his ear with his tongue to chase that taste. Clark’s hand gripped his wrist. Bruce pulled away to bury his nose in his curls instead.

He smelled content. A light scent that spoke of satisfaction, with something underneath that was entirely Clark, unexplainable. Out of this world. That’s all the answer he needed to know.

“I said _look_ ,” Clark teased. 

“I’m looking,” Bruce said, leaning his chin on Clark’s shoulder. “And I see that this isn’t your shirt.”

Clark laughed, airy and sweet. Bruce fingered the tail ends of Clark’s—Bruce’s shirt, appropriated by his omega.

“Shouldn’t leave it hanging around then.”

“Brat.”

“Brat with your baby. You can’t escape me now.”

“You wish I would ever leave you be.” Bruce’s hands wandered under the shirt. The pads of his fingers pressed lightly on Clark's rounded belly. “I wouldn’t if you asked me to.” _I’d find you even if you were in the ends of the world_ , Bruce thought. But that was left unsaid. The horrors of what he would do for Clark was not a piece of darkness he’d impart on such a lovely morning.

Clark seemed to hear it anyways. But he kept his mouth closed. 

"You look better in it nonetheless,” Bruce said, his tone lighthearted. “More than I'd try."

"You're not too bad yourself, B."

The alpha snorted. Of course, not Gotham's most eligible bachelor. Well, formerly. A month or two ago, they broke the news of Clark's pregnancy to Gotham, and subsequently, the rest of the world. He had to stop Clark from obsessively reading every article ranging from tasteful to truly disgusting, if only to save him from the madness.

"I suppose." The alpha said good-naturedly. Though Clark might think otherwise, Bruce had liked it, seeing his face next to Clark in those shitty rags. He derived pride from breeding the world's most exquisite omega. He kissed the side of Clark's face, something inside him stirring at the thought. 

"Nothing, however, compares to this," the alpha whispered, his hand reaching up to thumb the fabric of the shirt Clark was wearing, the pads catching on the button-holes. He knew Clark knew what was about to happen.

Bruce parted the shirt until it fell over the omega’s shoulder. In front of the mirror, the alpha had a priceless view. His omega barely clothed, showing his perfect tits.

"Gorgeous."

Clark moved to close the shirt, embarrassed, but Bruce stilled his hand. Blue eyes looked at him in the mirror, and the alpha kissed his temple to assuage him.

“Bruce…” Clark breathed but seemed to settle instead of fighting him. Bruce’s hand that was resting innocently on the omega’s belly came upon his chest, kneading one of the globes. See, that was new. Clark’s breast was heavy on his palm, round and soft. Clark leaned his head back on Bruce’s shoulder, and Bruce pecked his cheek chastely. All that posturing half-naked in Bruce’s room made his nipple cold.

“Let me warm you up,” Bruce said, his voice low. “Hm? Would you let me do that for you?”

“Don’t you have somewhere to go?”

“Nowhere more important than you.”

“Sap,” but Clark wasn’t convincing enough. His breathing became shallow, turning into gasps when Bruce pinched his nipple gently. “Careful. They’re sensitive.”

“Want me to test just how much?”

“Bruce,” Clark complained, but his scent said otherwise. 

The alpha’s nose trailed up the line of Clark’s neck until his lips reached the omega’s ear. “You’re wet. I can smell it.”

Getting him going was amusingly easier now that he was pregnant. Like a trigger, he could pull if he wished, and there Clark was. Wet like a sweet mouth, pouring like a river. Bruce would slide just right in.

Bruce pressed his groin against Clark’s ass, letting the omega feel just how much the alpha was affected by him. He held Clark’s hips to keep him from pulling away. “Ten minutes and I’ll make you forget your name.”

“I have three so you’re gonna be in for a challenge.”

“Fifteen minutes then.”

Clark giggled, turning to look up at the alpha. “You never take no for an answer, do you?”

 _You have no idea._ “I didn’t hear one,” he quipped. Bruce leaned in and kissed him, tasting that mouth. Clark made a small sound against his lips. The omega reached and grabbed a tuft of his hair, pulling until it hurt good. The alpha replied by slipping his hand under Clark’s shorts, grabbing his ass and sliding his finger between his cheeks. He only had fifteen minutes after all.

“Mmhf!” Clark broke their kiss, his red-bitten lips parting open in a pant as Bruce circled his hole, gathering the slick. The omega canted his hips upward, following Bruce’s motions.

“More?” Bruce asked, knowing damn well the answer. Clark gave him the dirty eye, though that stayed only for a moment before they slipped close in pleasure. The omega bit his lip as Bruce’s fingertip breached bluntly on his puckered hole. 

“Alpha… bed.” He loved Clark like this, when Bruce failed to have a name and was reduced to an alpha with a knot for him. 

Clark made quite a mess of a nest on his bed that it was a miracle Bruce still got to sleep in it. There were childhood shirts sent by Martha, Bruce’s clothing, and numerous handpicked pillows all arranged to resemble a nest. There were gloves from the Cave that went missing only to surface here. He escorted Clark to the bed and let the omega arrange the pillows for him to comfortably lounge on. The alpha learned his lesson; the last time he touched anything on it without Clark’s permission, the omega hadn’t talked to him for a while. He wasn’t looking forward to a repeat.

Clark pulled down his shorts and sat down, Bruce’s workshop apron underneath his ass. It couldn’t be comfortable, but the way he’d rubbed his hips against it said otherwise. 

“Let me see you.”

“Like this?” The omega pulled his shirt off completely, showing his chest all for his perusal. After all, Clark knew him just as much as Bruce knew the omega. “Or…” The omega looked at him with an unreadable look and parted his legs, his cock leaking on his thigh. His slick gathered on the workshop apron, making the black leather shine. “…like this?”

 _Fuck_. “Exactly like that,” Bruce growled. The alpha knelt on the bed, leaning over him. He kissed Clark’s collarbone, just a shy below his scent point, and left a trail of kisses on his way to one of Clark’s breasts. The omega ran his fingers through Bruce’s hair, the greying strands twisted in his grip. The alpha looked up at his mate, and Clark locked in his gaze as if knowing. He would know his gaze across the room, across the city. 

Bruce maintained his gaze and leant over, licked the nub with the flat of his tongue, having his first taste.

Clark whined breathily, tipping his head back when Bruce’s lips closed around his nipple, sucking deeply. Bruce couldn’t put his leg over his shoulder anymore in this angle, considering the bundle of joy that’s sitting comfortably between them. But that doesn’t stop him from worming his hand underneath his mate, dragging his finger under Clark’s balls, circling his opening. He switched onto the omega’s other breast as he slid a finger in easily. He added a second not a breath later, Clark was so loose. The omega moaned, a sweet lilting cry above him. Clark was ridiculously wet and open for his knot to slide through. Bruce felt ravenous. 

The alpha made him feel a hint of teeth, and Clark’s breath hitched, his hips twitching in time with the older man’s fingers. Suddenly, Bruce gnawed him gently, lapping on his tit. Clark cursed, a growl erupting from his perfect lips.

Bruce stilled.

“Stop teasing. Fuck me if you’re going to.”

 _Bingo_.

He pulled off Clark’s chest, his fingers sliding out of the omega’s ass. He barely needed prep anyways, and the omega said he had liked the burn. Clark dragged Bruce upwards to kiss as he unbuttoned his slacks, only for the younger man to bat his hands away and did his job for him.

“Lecherous. Insatiable,” Clark muttered against Bruce's lips as he unzipped the older man's pants impatiently. “I was standing there innocently and you came to ravish me.” The omega’s capable hands slipped right in his boxers, taking out his cock. Bruce bit back his laughter and hid it in a pleasured groan as Clark expertly stroked his dick from base to head, his thumb swiping the alpha’s precum. It seemed to him that while Clark kept him honest, Bruce might have taught him how to lie.

“I hardly think anyone’s going to believe you’re innocent anymore,” Bruce said, though it was more of a rough whisper. He knew Clark heard it anyways as the omega gripped him tighter. “Easy…” Bruce stroked Clark’s bump gently, feeling something base and ancient inside him. _No, the world had to know I’ve bred you full._ It felt right. Seeing him service his cock while already swollen with his baby.

“Come on, pretty, lie back for me,” Bruce crooned. The head of his cock was purpling, his precum trailed down Clark’s arm. If the omega twisted him just right, he’d have a face full of his seed.

“I wanna taste…” He had a dazed look on him like he was losing some part of himself. Bruce reached out and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. Clark’s eyes zeroed in on him.

“Your blowjobs last a lifetime. I want to cum in you very soon, sweetheart.”

Asking nicely did it. Clark got comfortable once again while Bruce situated himself between his thighs. The omega lifted his arm and licked his alpha’s precum clean off it. Bruce felt he was on the brink of insanity.

Clark was not real. He couldn’t be. Nothing, no one could feel and be this good. And yet every day he was proven wrong by his very existence. He pushed his cock in the omega, and the sensation of the omega clenching in his intrusion couldn’t be faked. 

The omega mewled as he forced in, Clark’s rim tight around his shaft. He couldn’t see under there with their little one between them blocking the view. But the feeling was clearer than a fucking picture. 

“Shit,” the alpha muttered with feeling. Clark looked up at him with perfect adoration and blissed rapture that Bruce felt he would break. The alpha found his voice. “Good?” Bruce asked. 

Clark nodded, breathless; he looked like he would burst into tears.

Bruce felt himself nodding back, wordless. He pulled back just to ram in again. Clark grunted but made no signal for him to stop, or indicate he was in any way uncomfortable. The alpha did it again, a slow back and forth of his hips, making sure to bottom out every time. If there was something he never wanted to get tired of, it was this. The clench of Clark’s ass around his dick, the squelch of slick every time Bruce moved against him. The pure scent of sex and satisfaction from his mate. The mother of his unborn kid.

“God,” his voice was strangled.

“Alpha… faster, please…”

Bruce was lost in his control. He rocked faster, harder, watching his omega’s tits bounce with every thrust. He felt like he would drool. Clark’s hand roamed on his alpha chest, unblemished fingers touching Bruce’s scarred skin. His touch was light as if he wasn’t getting fucked into the mattress, as rough as Bruce could give him. As rough as the alpha allowed himself to be, considering…

Clark let out a choked cry, screwing his eyes tight. The head of Bruce’s cock brushed again at that spot inside him and he squirmed in the alpha’s hold. Clark grasped his breast and Bruce had none of that, pulling his wrist away for an unobstructed view of his chest. The younger man threw his head back, letting out a broken moan, stuttering in time with Bruce’s thrusts.

“Oh… oh…” he keened, his voice high and desperate. 

The alpha leant over and worried his teeth over Clark’s neck, knowing he couldn’t penetrate the indestructible skin. He growled, his motions turning erratic. He sucked and bit every space, Clark’s moans vibrating against his lips as he kissed the younger man’s throat. And then he came up and gave him a wet, claiming kiss, invading him with his tongue. 

Clark kissed him back, of course, like it’s just muscle memory to love him back. The omega gripped Bruce’s hair tighter. It was painful in his grasp. It made his cock twitch where it was buried inside the omega. Clark’s slick was pouring steadily. If Bruce wasn’t careful, he’d slip right out.

Their lips parted and in a particularly vicious thrust, Clark screamed wordlessly against his mouth. He was reacting twofold over Bruce’s touches. He’s close, Bruce could tell by the shape of his brow, the sound of his cries. He could recognize him and how he feels even if he’s been blinded if all sound faded out of his hearing. If he could only know him through his touch then he’d fuck him over and over, hold him and never let go— _Jesus, fuck!_

“Don’t do that again,” Bruce said roughly, though it’s barely distinguished over his snarl. Clark had gripped him tight with his hole before he was ready to knot. He slowed down in punishment. Clark sobbed, kissing him sweetly as if apologizing.

“I wanna cum… Alpha, please… ‘m so good, so good to you,” Clark babbles.

“Yes, you are, baby. Just a little more.” 

The alpha was dripping sweat right over his omega, although Clark was no better. He was ruined—Bruce’s favorite sight of him. He pressed his forehead against Clark’s, and they were sharing the same air, breathing right into each other’s mouth. Couldn’t be close enough. 

Clark’s eyes were glassy and brimming with tears as they looked up at Bruce’s own, and the alpha’s heart clenched. He picked up speed again, his free hand cradling Clark’s belly, sliding down, intent to bring Clark to completion. He was being too strict… This is his omega, he should give him everything he could ever ask for, anything—

Those blue eyes that were looking right at him slid suddenly to the left, staring off into the distance. It was eerie, and Bruce, if he wasn’t so in tune with Clark, wouldn’t have noticed in the heat of the moment. The alpha stops immediately. 

“Clark.”

It’s Superman who looks back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has a fucked up idea of what a dirty talk is. idk man I'm just the messenger
> 
> Clark is in blue and red because I have no idea for how long he'll wear the black suit, and in this AU it's been a while since he was resurrected so

Wildfires on the West Coast. 

That’s what the news anchor had said when Bruce turned the TV on. The lakehouse was still even as the sound bounced against the walls. Bruce wiped himself over, listening to her talk while the headlines ran, drying his hair after a very cold shower. No funny business; he found that he couldn’t find himself to be amorous when his pregnant omega left him to suit up and save part of the world.

The news continued to stream from his car radio and it became his companion on his way to Wayne Enterprises. Mask perfectly in place. Clark was right when he’d said Bruce had somewhere to be, and Bruce hadn’t lied when he said Clark was more important. But now that he was a thousand miles away…

He had his phone on dim at the conference, keeping in tabs with the reports under the table. And when that was over, he stood in his office with the screens open, watching. Betraying nothing on his face.

On the screen, Superman dropped down to hand a child over to a firefighter. The child had wildly curly hair, as curly as Bruce secretly hoped their child would have. As curly as Clark is in his barest of versions, after a long day and sleeping off all his troubles on their bed.

Superman flew upwards just as quickly; it was no time for camera perfect shots. Just people to save and a lot of ground to douse.

There’s a certain kind of fucked up nostalgia to this, watching the red and blue in the live footage, different angles and news stations rattling off from the speakers. Bruce’s fingers twitched under his table. He ached to drum them, but he willed all energy to fizz under his skin. Years ago, he’d been like this, with a different kind of heat. Hatred and powerlessness. Life could be hilarious with the jokes they pulled on him.

Superman was too fast for any technology to capture, nothing to suggest that he was carrying. While the rags had all their fun taking and publishing photos of a very swollen Clark on his strolls with Bruce, the people who knew Superman was pregnant could be counted in just one hand. The danger it would bring, after all, was so much more than just a few hateful comments about Clark’s character.

It was a risk Bruce had been worried about ever since the day they found out Clark was pregnant.

Bruce parked the car in the garage, taking his time. The sun was on its way to the other side of the world, the night fast reclaiming her territory. In the distance, he saw Clark beside the lake, looking off towards nothing. Bruce sighed at the shape of his shoulders, feeling like he knew what was going to happen. Sometimes Clark was like this after a big rescue. It was only Bruce’s duty to pick him up again.

It wasn’t a lonesome figure anyways. Alfred approached the omega with a small plate of fruits. Clark hadn’t eaten anything all day, and that couldn’t be good for the baby—for him.

Bruce pocketed the key, crossing the distance. Clark took the plate with a tired but grateful smile. The beta left him to be after that, seeing the alpha approach. Alfred had never held back his snark with Bruce but he always seemed gentler and indulgent with the omega. Bruce could understand. So was he.

The alpha stood where Alfred was before. Clark didn’t turn. He’d have heard him coming from a mile away; he would have known Bruce by his heartbeat. They stood in silence, both waiting. The omega looked down as if just realizing what Alfred gave him. There was an uncertain look on his face but then his free hand came up to hold his belly, perhaps subconsciously. Bruce watched, shrugging off his coat and hanging it over his arm.

Clark ate a berry. He ate two more, and then he winced and handed the plate to Bruce, who took it readily. It was the first time he acknowledged the alpha’s presence. Their eyes met and there was an unfocused quality in Clark’s gaze like the younger man saw something else instead of him.

A memory.

Bruce looked away.

“I never blamed you,” Clark finally said, his words low but clear. “For wanting to kill me.”

“Clark.” Bruce’s voice had an edge to it.

“Some part of me could never forgive myself for all those lives. A big part. My entire soul.”

“I thought we already talked about this, Clark.”

The omega breathed raggedly. “My death to keep it from happening again just seemed like a fair payment to make.”

“It’s a price I can’t let you pay.”

Clark met his eyes. “But I did.”

“You did.”

There was a grave in Kansas without a coffin, the earth disturbed. There was a hole in Clark’s chest—bigger, bigger than Bruce would like to think—that they tried their best to completely heal. And there were several journals in Bruce’s place, they all bore Clark’s handwriting. Clark read them every day just to remember who he was, to remind himself of the start so he could continue.

The world needed him. And Bruce shared that greed desperately.

“All beginnings have an end, Bruce.”

“They do for me. I will not allow you the same courtesy.”

Clark looked at him as if searching. Bruce knew he had something to say, and saw him rewrite the words in his head. After a pause, it came out with a certain kind of resignation, “As you’ve shown.”

Love could be beautiful and pure. Clark’s existence was a testament to that. He was a walking love letter, the beauty of truth. But Bruce shrouded himself in lies because his truth was too ugly to see. Love for him was being selfish. To take what you want because you could.

Bruce reached for Clark’s hand blindly, their palms touching. He circled Clark’s wrist. They were deceptively delicate, Bruce and Clark, though in different ways.

A beat and Bruce waited for his rejection like waiting for a slap to hit his cheek. In the next second, Clark interlaced their fingers together, squeezing reassuringly. Bruce allowed himself to breathe.

“Can you make good on your promise?” Clark asked.

“Which one, my love?” 

“Make me forget my name.”

Bruce met his eyes and the look on Clark’s face broke his old heart.

“Even for just a little while,” Clark pleaded, a little quietly. Bruce would be cruel to make him ask one more time.

It was no hardship to love him, Bruce knew this. Although he learned this the difficult way. Sitting in Clark’s childhood room with all the remnants of who the omega was, putting together all the pieces of what made him, _him_. Bruce couldn’t look Martha Kent in the eye, but the beta just patted his hand, giving him a watery smile, and something inside him unraveled. Something barely touched since he was eight years old.

He read every word that Clark had written that he could access. Not just the worn journals, old and new, but the writings on the margins of the books he owned. Bruce got over the feeling that he was violating something yet again about Clark, especially when he found that the man liked to write because he had something to say, not something to keep. That much is evident, as the older man poured through his articles. The younger man wrote like he had his heart all figured out, even if everything else were harder to parse.

So Bruce supposed he knew a lot about Clark. He started wrong and crossed out every lie and grave misconceptions he’d ever had about him. And every day he shared with him, Clark taught him something new.

His mouth tasted like berries, but under that, Bruce could smell it—the smoke that he couldn’t wash off clung to his skin. Clark clung to him even as their mouth parted, his hands tender but firmly locked behind Bruce's neck. The younger man rubbed his cheek against the alpha’s stubble, marking himself with the older man’s scent more than marking Bruce. Trying to strip himself away from everything about himself just to single out one thing he’d like to be.

Bruce’s property.

Bruce could do that. He’d do anything for him. And if Clark wanted to be his, then it’s a request he’d be willing to fulfill.

“Come on, sweetheart, can you present for me?”

Clark mumbles an assent, but it’s like he was in a trance. He situated himself on the nest, getting comfortable on his version of all fours. He rested his head and arms on the bed, arranging the pillows to cradle his belly. And then he presented himself, lifting his ass just for Bruce. Was there an innocent way to show your alpha you wanted to be fucked into the mattress? If there was, Clark had mastered it, looking back at Bruce with a seeking gaze. With that sweet face that looked like he could do him no wrong.

Bruce’s mouth watered. He made to unbutton his shirt but then Clark speaks lowly. “You don’t have to take them off.”

Oh, so he was in that kind of mood tonight. _Alright_ , Bruce thought while smirking, throwing his tie and taking his belt off in a swift pull. He joined Clark quickly enough, kissing the meat under his ass, nipping at the skin. He parted the omega’s cheeks, slotting his thumb between to rub at Clark’s hole, pink and wet just for him.

He ate him out, holding Clark’s squirming hips as he licked and kissed at his opening. Clark pushed back against Bruce’s tongue shamelessly, a litany of “More, please, Alpha” out of his mouth. He didn’t need to beg. The alpha’s face was buried in his cheeks, lapping the rim and stretching it out, feeling his brain slowly short-circuit, dulling his senses and giving him a single-minded focus. Clark’s slick felt like a shot of something strong and sweet through his veins. His scent always brought out something carnal inside Bruce, like it was modified for the single purpose of driving the alpha crazy. Bruce drank greedily. No one in the world could have this but him and only him.

Bruce pulled away, his jaw wet with Clark’s slick. His eyes were lidded, something dark in his eyes, and his dress shirt was rumpled. He unzipped his slacks and the omega flinched at the sound. The alpha saw more of his juice dribble out of that perfect little hole, trickling down to the inside of his thigh. _That’s right_. Bruce pulled out his cock, stroking the hardness while his free hand caressed Clark’s ass cheek.

“You drive me insane, do you know that?” the alpha’s tongue felt loose like it always did when he’s had a taste of him. He slipped a finger inside Clark’s ass, thrusting lazily. Then he took it out just to lick his finger clean. “I lose myself when I’m with you. I keep thinking,” he slid in two fingers easily, listening to the omega mewl and shift at the intrusion, squeezing his digits. “I could never let you leave me. And that scares me. I’m not used to keeping things close.”

Things. He saw Clark shiver at the word, and he just fingered him harder, finding his sweet spot. “I don’t—” the omega tried, before Bruce forced a cry out of him, the pads of the alpha’s fingers pressing against his prostate mercilessly. His slick gushed out, soaking Bruce’s sleeve. “I’m not…” he breathed harshly, gasping at the sensation. “I’m not leaving you, Christ, Bruce!”

“Don’t say that.” Bruce chuckled, pulling his fingers out of the omega and wiped the fluid on Clark’s hip where it shined. Then he slotted his cock between the omega’s cheeks, licking his lips. He thrust back and forth. Clark was shaking under him. Bruce could see his resolve breaking.

The alpha nudged his hole with the head of his cock, his precum sticking on the rim. Clark was already dripping, his thighs were wet with his juice. And then Bruce slipped the head inside, the rim swallowing around the bulbous tip. The heat of him was tantalizing even in small doses. Clark immediately tried to take all of it, moving his hips back, but the alpha kept a firm hand on his waist, pulling away. The omega whined.

“Bruce, I need—"

“Shh, shh… I got you. Don’t I always?” His voice was disgustingly sweet. He took his time, letting Clark feel him inch by inch. Bruce’s mouth dropped open, panting. He watched Clark take all of him, even spread his legs wider. So eager for him, and he let Bruce know by his filthy moans. Bruce rolled his shoulders and his head fell back, sighing contentedly at the familiar squeeze of Clark’s ass around his cock.

“You should, you know,” Bruce said once he could speak. _You should leave me._ He picked up their earlier conversation, although he doubted Clark could follow him anymore, rocking mindlessly on his dick, his ass slapping against Bruce's pelvis. “You should run away from me as far as you can. But you’re too late,” he grunted, grinding his hips, drawing a breathless cry out of his mate.

The alpha reached under Clark, his hand possessive on the bump. He draped himself over Clark’s back, his shirt brushing against his omega’s skin as he began a punishing pace. Bruce kissed behind his ear, soft and loving, his hips setting out to fuck Clark like he wanted it to hurt. He whispered in Clark’s ear. “I’m never letting you go, not even if you beg.”

Clark came early, surprising himself. He jerked in Bruce’s hold, gasping as he made a mess of the pillow pressed against his groin. “Fuck!” The omega yelped, clinging onto the bedspread, digging under his makeshift nest to tear at the sheets.

Bruce kept up his pace despite it. Clark yowled breathlessly, oversensitive, but he pushed back nonetheless, taking all of the alpha’s cock like a fucking trooper. The omega reached back and held onto Bruce’s clothed thigh as the alpha fucked him relentlessly.

“Yeah, good boy,” Bruce murmured in his ear. Clark twitched again, sobbing into the mattress as his cock spurted another load. He squeezed Bruce and the alpha’s thrusts faltered. He leaned his brow against Clark’s curls, concentrating on not spilling right away. When he found his composure, he kissed the back of Clark’s neck, where he knew the omega was ticklish.

He had him again just like that, pressed together tightly. For a while, Clark’s too sensitive to move but he hadn’t complained when Bruce kept using his body. It didn’t take a while before Clark had another orgasm, gentle this time, trembling lightly against him. The alpha pulled out, gripping the base of his cock to keep himself knotting, much to Clark’s vocal disappointment.

“You’re toying with me,” his voice had a slight rasp to it when he slid inside Clark again. They both sighed at the sensation. If it was getting too much for the omega, he hadn’t said a thing.

“I’m an old man, Clark, who knows if I can get it up again,” 

At least that made Clark giggle. He was beautiful like that, flush with sex, smelling like Bruce. The troubles seemed to have left him momentarily. “You’re not that old. You still have a decade or two on me before we get problems, I think. And even if you were…” Clark faltered. Bruce saw him bite his lip, his ears turning into that familiar pink. “Maybe we can use your fist again, like last time…”

Now that was a good time. Bruce got a little starry-eyed at the memory.

The omega turned and asked for a kiss. Bruce quickly came down to earth and acquiesced. He slipped his tongue inside the younger man, drinking in his quiet little sighs. 

“I wanna look at you,” Clark whispered. His brow was furrowed as Bruce shifted inside him.

“Well, I wanna look at you too, baby,” he nipped at Clark’s jaw. 

“Can I… daddy, stop. Can I ride you?”

Clark didn’t have to ask. The omega lowered himself on Bruce’s cock, gyrating his hips over and over. Bruce had an immaculate view of his belly and his perfect fucking tits bouncing, and _, Clark, you didn’t have to ask._

Bruce tipped his head back on the pillows, lifting his hips to meet Clark and guiding him with his hands on the omega’s hips. Not that Clark needed his help. He was riding him like a goddamn champion. His grip on Bruce's cock was immaculate, tightening from his base to the tip. It was the stuff that would drive a sane man wild, and Bruce was _far from sane_. 

“Shit…” Bruce cursed, feeling like he was dangerously close. He dug his feet on the bed and practiced his breathing, though it came out in low whistles through his gritted teeth.

Clark knew exactly what he was doing to him.

With that blissed-out grin on his handsome face, that dopey look. He leaned over to rest his palms on Bruce’s chest and his breasts hung tantalizingly within reach, swaying with each downward motion. There was a harsh _slap-slap-slap_ sound of him dropping himself down on Bruce’s cock before he ground his ass against the alpha’s balls exquisitely. He was like a wet dream come true and he knew _exactly_ what he was doing to him.

“You’re killing me, you are,” Bruce breathed.

Clark’s mouth was open, red and spit-slick. “I hope not. I want more babies.”

Bruce snarled, his hand shooting out to cover Clark’s mouth. His balls tightened at just the thought and the omega _knew_ it, laughing against his palm. That was too close. “Get on the bed.”

“I like it up here.”

“Now, or I’m knotting outside you.”

Clark gave him a grumpy look before he finally lifted himself up and off the alpha. For a split-second, there was an obscene line of slick connecting his hole with the tip of Bruce’s cock, before it broke as he began to settle himself on the bed. “Wait, daddy—" 

Bruce was on him, sliding inside and fucking him at a frantic pace. He saw Clark try his best to relax, spreading his legs for the older man. Bruce leaned over and kissed Clark’s shoulder tenderly, the act painting a huge contrast to the savage way he bred his mate. Shoulders, shoulders that bore unimaginable weight just hours ago in front of national TV. 

They didn't know what the alpha was doing to their hero. They didn't know he's being fucked full of _Bruce Wayne’s_ thick cock, the squelch loud in their ears. Fluid continuously dripped out of him, around the alpha's shaft, and foamed at the rim. He wanted to lick it all off of him. He wanted to bury himself in so deep, Clark would have to strain to remember what it was like without Bruce inside him.

“Perfect like this… you’re just so full of me… our pup…” The words were slurred and God help him, his chest felt tight. His sweat was making it hard to hold on to his mate but he grabbed on, not intending to let go. He was unbelievably close, he felt it right down his toes. “Gonna keep you bred up. Keep you barefoot, fat with my seed, and… and waiting for me…”

It was almost too painful. Everything. Just the thought of it, and the feeling of Clark against him. Clark was babbling incoherently into his arm, squirming in the onslaught of Bruce’s thrusts. The lines were blurred and the control was slipping out of the alpha’s hands. Who knew who had the upper hand? Bruce was helpless, feeling his mind slowly white-out and snap.

“Oh, oh my god…” Clark choked as Bruce rammed at his prostate. The omega’s toes dug in the bed as he screamed. “Oh fuck!”

Bruce came with a grunt, painting Clark’s insides white with his seed. His balls tightened as he spilled load after load, filling up his mate intimately. He held onto the omega’s hips in a grip that would otherwise be violently bruising, but Clark would always be unblemished. He grabbed Clark tighter, knowing nothing he could do would leave any mark.

Clark followed a second after, gripping the bedsheets as he twitched, his legs shaking. Bruce winced as the omega clenched almost painfully tight around him. He gave him the last few pumps, drawing it out for as long as he could, feeling his dick twitch and spill one last load. A deep groan left Bruce's lips unbidden, his knot beginning to flare. He pressed his forehead at the back of Clark’s neck. 

“In, inside please.” Clark sounded like he was seconds away from passing out.

“Yeah, baby,” the words were soft but his tone felt harsh. The alpha felt like he was going to choke. 

The knot caught at the rim and then finally locked them together. Clark shivered and moaned as it swelled, his channel accommodating the size of him. Bruce panted, very carefully laying on his side and then slung his arm over the omega’s waist. He reached over and his fingers touched the bump, swiping gently at the stretched skin.

“How is she?” Bruce said after he regained his wits.

Clark turned to him but then his eyes flitted downwards, peering. “She’s okay. Asleep.”

“Good.”

Silence hung. If Bruce were any other man, he’d assume Clark was already drifting to sleep. But he knew better. He sidled closer, wrapping himself around Clark tightly. He kissed Clark’s neck, right where he would’ve marked him if his mate was an ordinary man.

“No,” Clark protested. There was a hitch in his voice. He knew where this was going.

“Just one more,” Bruce said, like the devil in Clark’s ear. His hand was already drifting down between Clark’s legs.

“I can’t come anymore…” 

“Yes, you can.” Bruce traced Clark’s stretched rim, just wanting to check. The omega began to say something again. “No, not there,” the alpha reassured him, kissing his shoulder affectionately.

Bruce held Clark’s balls, massaging them. The omega sighed and became pliant in his arms. He gathered some of Clark’s slick and cum and used it to stroke the omega’s hardening dick from base to tip. His grip was firm but not cruel. This was only for Clark.

Not long after, Clark was moaning softly. That sweet _ahn-ahn-ahn_ out of his delectable mouth that drove Bruce crazy to the point of obsession when he first heard it, back when they were just starting out together. And the sound of the older man’s hand, lubed with the omega's cum and jacking Clark off, was muted but _still there_. Bruce thought it was the small things like these that dug under his skin and stayed with him forever.

Clark only grew frenzied the longer Bruce touched him. Soon he was bucking into Bruce’s fist, accidentally tugging on the alpha’s knot. The alpha growled.

“Sorry,” Clark murmured, and then melted again in Bruce’s hold. All that squirming made Bruce hard again inside the omega, but he paid it no attention. He gave Clark’s member a few more strokes, pausing at the top to press his thumb on Clark’s tip. And then he massaged the slit.

“Oh, shit,” Clark was breathless, and it was Bruce’s only warning before the omega stiffened and spilled in his hand, white ropes of cum spilling through his knuckles. His hole clenched around Bruce’s knot and that tipped Bruce over. He came, his second orgasm no less harsh than the first, filling Clark to the brim.

The alpha gripped the head of Clark’s dick for a few more moments, mindless in the wake of his orgasm. Clark rewarded him with broken moans, pushing at his wrist weakly. After a long hard fuck, he sounded as if he was finally at the end of his tether. Clark’s tip dribbled a bit more fluid before the alpha finally stopped. The younger man relaxed.

Bruce held up his palm in front of Clark’s lips, command on his tongue. But before he found the words, his mate kissed the skin, lapping his cum out of Bruce’s palm and humming. The rest of what he didn’t lick, the alpha wiped on the omega’s breast. 

Bruce sank into the sheets, feeling sleep was close.

“Bruce…”

The alpha hummed.

“What was that about, earlier?” his voice was small, and Bruce could feel he was fighting the tiredness just to ask that.

 _What about?_ Bruce thought. He’d said a lot of things. “It’s nothing. Go to sleep.”

Bruce could tell Clark wanted to argue about it, but the day had been long and trying. Clark sighed. The alpha assumed it was going to be shelved for another time. It’s fine. Right now, he just wanted Clark to rest.

And rest, he did. Clark pulled Bruce’s arms tighter around him, settling onto the bed. The alpha tucked himself as close to the omega as possible. Not too long, he felt Clark’s breath even out.

Bruce caressed Clark’s stomach, feeling something close to peace.

It took half an hour for his knot to deflate. Bruce was awake for it, glancing at the clock. He slid out of Clark gently. He didn’t want to disturb him. 

The alpha slipped into his pants. It was still early in the night. He could do some work in the Cave before heading out.

He was on his way out of the bedroom when he felt something building within his chest, too heavy to ignore. The alpha sighed and looked back at Clark. He was bare and vulnerable. The moonlight painted the omega’s skin a luminous white, like an angel in slumber. But not untouched. His arm was protectively curled over their daughter in his belly, and it rose and fell as he breathed deeply. 

The alpha felt something dark inside him fester. His throat closed; it was hard to swallow over the swell of emotion. He knew for a long time that this attachment he had for Clark was dangerous. It defied reason and his purpose. No… it _changed_ his purpose. Seeing the younger man adjust to his impending motherhood, carrying Bruce’s child— it shook the alpha’s foundations. He found that he’d be willing to break his rules just for him. He found that he would turn himself inside out just to serve whatever Clark asked of him.

Bruce walked closer and tugged the blanket over Clark’s shoulder. He swept a tendril of Clark’s hair off his forehead, trailing a finger along his jaw. He stood for a long moment, counting the sins he'd done for him and all the sins he'd commit, and wondered if any good that he'd do would erase all his crimes. He wondered if Clark's love would be enough salvation, for someone like him.

He turned away, heading to the Cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt will be revealed and the fic will be gifted in the next and last chapter. It's gonna take a while but it's coming. Kudos are appreciated and comments help a ton!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: jedisupes  
> tumblr: solosclark


End file.
